Field
This disclosure relates to high heel shoes, their methods of manufacture and structural components.
Description of the Related Art
High heel shoes are very popular for their aesthetic appeal. However, high heel shoes are typically not very comfortable and can cause pain in a wearer's foot when worn for prolonged periods of time. The use of high heel shoes and the elevation of the wearer's heel shifts the balance of the coronal plane of a body from back to front. Due to the shift of the coronal plane from back to front, the center of gravity of the body shifts towards the ball of the foot. This change of balance demands compensation in posture by other parts of the body causing the knees to bend slightly forward and pushing the hips and spinal cord out of alignment. This results in an increased amount of pressure on the ball of the foot rather than the heel bone. The change of the center of coronal balance pushes the weight of the body uncomfortably onto the metatarsals, sesamoids or floating bones of the foot instead of a natural distribution of force onto the heel bone.
Various methods for enhancing the comfort level of high heeled shoes have been attempted, such as inserts. However, inserts do not fit all shoe types and attempt to compensate for a poorly shaped shoe rather than correct the shoe itself.
Shoes typically are referenced with front, rear, top and bottom, which are all taken from the frame of reference of the wearer. Typical high heel shoes have three primary components, uppers, heel and sole. The uppers are at the top of the shoe and help hold the shoe onto the foot. The sole is between the foot and the ground. The heel provides lift and supports the heel of the foot.
The sole of a high heel shoe typically has an outsole, an insole which may include cushioning and a shank which is between the outsole and insole and which bridges the outsole to the heel. The outsole is the exposed part of the sole that is contact with the ground. The outsole provides grip with the ground and durability. The sole often includes an insole which is disposed above the outsole and provides a platform upon which the foot can operate. Where the ball of the foot sits on the sole is called the toe box. The shank supports the foot and the weight of the wearer. The shank is what provides the structural support, and strength between the heel and the ground, allowing the shoe to create the ‘lift’ of a high heel. The shank is akin to a support beam in architecture. It supports the foot and weight of the wearer at the angled position of the shoe.
The heel raises the rear of the shoe in relation to the front. The heel includes a seat where the heel of the wearer's foot sits in the shoe. The distance the wearer's heel is raised is called the heel height, and heel height is defined as the distance from the top of the toe box (where the ball of the foot rests) to the top of the seat. Heel height typically is between 20 mm to 140 mm, though higher heel heights can be accomplished with an accompanying platform under the toe bed section of the shoe. A top piece of the heel is where the heel comes in contact with the ground. The heel breast describes front face of the heel. A thin high heel is called a stiletto. The pitch is the angle between the toe bed (where the forefoot rests) and the heel seat (where the heel rests). In traditional heels, the incline, between the toe bed and the heel seat is a flat, angled plane, due to the flatness of the steel shank inside the sole. The lift is the total increase in a wearer's height while wearing the shoe. The bottom of the heel which comes in contact with the ground is referred to as the heel tip or top piece.
Shoes are open, closed or partially open, based upon whether the top of the foot is covered by the upper. If open or partially open, the upper includes straps, such as at the front (toe), mid, ankle or rear (heel).
Throughout this description, elements appearing in figures are assigned three- or four-digit reference designators, where the most significant digit of a three-digit number and the most significant two digits of a four-digit number is/are the figure number and the two least significant digits are specific to the element. An element that is not described in conjunction with a figure may be presumed to have the same characteristics and function as a previously-described element having a reference designator with the same least significant digits.